


Make Your Peace

by queenpendragon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Post 2x08, Post Spacewalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpendragon/pseuds/queenpendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is acting recklessly, and is about to run off on a suicide mission in the name of bringing their friends back, when Bellamy steps in and knocks the sense back into her. (Spoilers for the Mid-Season finale obviously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Something that kind of just popped into my head while I was attempting to sleep, and I had to write it down. These were some of my theories on what might have happened. Set about a week after 2x08 “Spacewalker”. This is my first ever, actual fanfic, so be nice. (This was written a couple months back on my tumblr, but I just got my account so wanted to post it here.)

"Get the hell out of my way, Bellamy." His tall figure stood, blocking her path, her words an echo of a time not long ago, before everything had gone to hell. From a time when the only threat they had to worry about was the Grounders.

"No." He replied, his arms folded across his broad chest, his face stern and defiant.

"So help me, God, if you don’t move-"

"What? You’ll what, Clarke?" He eyed her, studying her face, trying to see through the layers of steel she’d built up around herself in the past few days.

It’d only been a week since she’d put a knife in Spacewalker’s stomach. A week since she mercifully ended his life, sparing him from the cruel torture the Grounders were going to submit him to. They hadn’t been able to do anything to free him, but at least she’d given him a peaceful death.

"Move!" She finally snapped, making a movement to shove her way past him. Bellamy however jumped back into her path and grabbed her shoulders.

"Clarke, you’re being stupid!" He snapped back, and she glared at him.

"I’m trying to save our friends! Which is more than you can say, apparently!"

"This isn’t you trying to save our friends, this is you trying to get yourself killed!" This was so wrong, she wasn’t the reckless one, he was. She was the voice of reason, she was the one who kept her cool, who kept him in check, and kept them all from killing one another. "We talked about this! You can’t just go traipsing off back to Mount Weather! We have to be prepared, and to do that we have to have the help of the rest of the Ark.”

"We don’t have the time! Who knows what they’re doing to them in there! You weren’t there, Bellamy, you don’t know what they’re capable of!"

Bellamy let out a heavy breath, staring at her still, trying to understand why she was doing this. “Clarke, this is a suicide mission and you know it. What good are you to Jasper and Monty and everyone else if you’re dead? Huh? Because that’s exactly what you will be if you go through with this.”

Clarke was silent for a long moment, a single tear welling up in her eyes. “I can’t lose anymore!” She finally blurted out. “We’ve already lost so many! Wells, Charlotte, Atom, Roma, Sterling… Finn,” the last name was barely a whisper from her lips, and Bellamy wouldn’t have even heard her if their faces weren’t only inches apart.

"Is that what this is about? Is this about Finn? Is that why you’re being so reckless? Because that’s what you’re doing, Clarke. You’re being reckless! I’m supposed to be the reckless one here, not you, in case you’ve forgotten." Clarke didn’t respond, just stared at him, her entire demeanor changing from rage to fear, all within the span of a minute, and tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. "What you did for Finn, it was the right thing, you saved him from torture. You gave him a merciful death." Bellamy spoke softly, looking at her more fiercely than before.

Clarke’s gaze dropped to the ground, as she listened to his words, but as her bright eyes rose to meet his once more, the fury was back, and this time with a vengeance. “I shouldn’t have had to be merciful!” She cried. “I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t ask for any of this!” She lashed out and Bellamy pulled her into his arms without hesitation, holding her tightly. Clarke thrashed, hitting him, trying to break free from his hold, but her resolve faded quickly and she fell into the embrace, hot tears soaking her skin and sobs breaking from her throat.

The guilt still overwhelmed her, it ate away at her mind, tunneling through her thoughts and into her sense of self, telling her that her life didn’t matter so long as he wasn’t here to be in it. Every day and every night, there was nothing but guilt in her heart and her mind.

When her sobs calmed into small hiccups, and her gasping breaths steadied into slow, even breathing, Bellamy finally let go of her. Looking down at his co-leader, at the person who’d kept them all together since the day their dropship landed on this Godforsaken planet.

"Look, Clarke. I need you, we all need you. We can’t do this, any of this, without you.” He was reciting the words she’d said to him only a couple weeks ago. “So, if it’s forgiveness that you need, then fine. You’re forgiven. As leaders, we do what we think is right, and that is what you did, plain and simple. You helped him, and he is at peace. Now you need to make your peace.”

Clarke’s gaze had traveled back to the ground beneath them, and Bellamy dropped his hands from her shoulders, letting them fall to his sides.

"Once you’ve done that, then we can go break our friends out. Come find me when you’re ready.” With those final words, her co-leader turned on his heel and left the tent, and Clarke felt lighter for the first time in a week. As if he had taken some of her burden with him when he left.


End file.
